Stories for you
by Gwyn of Sherwood
Summary: Wie der Titel schon sagt, möchte ich hier gerne One Shots bzw. Geschichten für euch schreiben und freue mich darauf, von euch zu hören. Mehr dazu erfahrt ihr im Vorwort. :)
1. Vorwort

Disclaimer: Robin Hood und alle darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören der BBC bzw. TigerAspect und der Inhalt ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene mit den nachfolgenden One Shots kein Geld, sondern schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude.

Vorwort

Hallo an alle, die den Weg hierher gefunden haben! ^^

Zuerst einmal möchte ich mich ganz lieb bei Falabella dafür bedanken, dass sie mich dazu inspiriert hat, ihrem Beispiel zu folgen und mich daran zu versuchen, nun ebenfalls One Shots für euch zu schreiben.

Wenn ihr einen One Shot haben möchtet, schreibt mir einfach eine PN mit dem Betreff „Robin Hood - Stories for you" mit folgenden Details:

bzw. Hauptperson/en

2. Genre (Romanze, Freundschaft, etc.)

3. Handlung

4. Wenn ein eigener Charakter in der Geschichte vorkommen soll, wäre es schön, wenn ihr mir außerdem ein paar Informationen zu Aussehen, Alter, Herkunft und was euch sonst noch wichtig ist schreiben würdet

Wenn ihr keinen Account habt, könnt ihr mir eure Wünsche auch im Review-Bereich schreiben. :)

Euch stehen sowohl Pairings zwischen zwei Charakteren aus der Serie als zwischen einem aus der Serie und einem eigenen Charakter offen.

Das Rating wird wahrscheinlich zwischen den einzelnen One Shots variieren, da ich auf Wunsch auch erotische Geschichten schreiben werde; das Rating werde ich in diesem Fall zu Beginn des jeweiligen One Shots angeben.

Wie schon gesagt, stehen euch alle Pairings bzw. Charaktere zur Auswahl; nur Slash werde ich in dieser One Shot-Sammlung nicht schreiben, da ich bereits geplant habe, einen zweiten „Wunsch-One Shot – Aufruf" nur für Slash-Stories zu starten. ;)

Natürlich werde ich mich bemühen, eure Geschichten so bald wie möglich fertig zu schreiben und hochzuladen; sollte es doch mal länger dauern, sage ich euch Bescheid.

So, nun habe ich erstmal genug geredet und freue mich auf eure Mails und eure Wünsche! ^^

GLG

Eure Targaladwen

zu Favoriten hinzufügen

**X**


	2. One Shot für Eilinel (Guy OC)

Disclaimer: siehe Vorwort

_A/N: Nach langer Zeit des Wartens kommt hier nun endlich der erste One Shot für _**Eilinel**, _die sich das Pairing Guy/OC gewünscht hat. Tut mir nochmal wirklich leid, dass du so lange auf deinen One Shot warten musstest, aber ich habe mich bemüht, deine Wünsch umzusetzen und ich hoffe, das Ergebnis gefällt dir. Solltest du oder alle anderen Leser, die sich hierher verirren, noch Wünsche für einen oder mehrere One Shots haben, könnt ihr mir gerne schreiben. Nun aber erstmal ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen! ^^_

_Vorab für euch alle noch ein paar Infos von Eilinel über den OC:_

**Name:** Ava

**Alter: **25 Jahre

**Aussehen:** . /c7e47e77e2a596614791d48c9a0291ae/tumblr_mhlxiiEZP V1qmz42ho1_

**Herkunft:** Tochter des Earl of Leicestershire

**Stärken:** höflich/wohlerzogen, freundlich, freiheitsliebend, liebevoll

**Schwächen:** nachtragend, aufbrausend, wenn ihr etwas nicht passt, hasst Zwangsheirat

**One Shot für Eilinel**

**(Guy/OC)**

Guy of Gisborne lächelte zufrieden, als er sich anschickte, den Thronsaal zu verlassen. Vor wenigen Tagen hatte Prince John in zu sich an den Hof rufen lassen und Guy hatte seinem Befehl mit einem mehr als unguten Gefühl gefolgt, kannte er die Launenhaftigkeit und das aufbrausende Temperament des Prinzen doch zu gut.

Wider Erwarten war das befürchtete Zusammentreffen jedoch zu seiner vollsten Zufriedenheit verlaufen. Guy hatte den Prinzen, der vielleicht schon bald König von England sein würde, ohne zu zögern seiner Treue versichert und um sich erkenntlich zu zeigen, hatte Prince John ihm versprochen, seine besten, kampferprobtesten Soldaten nach Nottingham zu schicken.

Zwar würde Guy noch eine Weile in London bleiben müssen, da es mit dem Prinzen noch andere wichtige Angelegenheiten zu besprechen gab, aber innerlich triumphierte er bereits. Sehr bald schon würde er Hood ein- für allemal erledigt haben! Wenn er nun noch einen Weg fand, Vaisey bei Prince John in Ungnade fallen zu lassen, würde er vielleicht selbst zum Sheriff von Nottingham ernannt werden…

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, als er an all die Möglichkeiten dachte, die das Bündnis mit dem Prinzen ihm bot. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit versprach die Zukunft, höchst angenehm für ihn zu werden.

Als er sich gerade zum Gehen wandte, wurde Guy durch das Eintreten eines Dieners aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, der die Ankunft des Earl of Leicestershire und seiner Tochter Ava ankündigte. Bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens stutzte er.

_Ava…_

Dieser Name kam ihm seltsam vertraut vor. Irgendwo hatte er ihn schon einmal gehört.

_Aber wo?_

Der Anblick der jungen Frau, die nur einen Moment später an der Seite ihres Vaters in den Saal trat, stockte Guy der Atem, sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und er konnte den Blick nicht von ihr wenden. Nun erinnerte er sich wieder, wo er ihr schon einmal begegnet war.

Vor etwa fünf Jahren, kurz nachdem er aus Frankreich zurückgekehrt war, war er zu einem Fest eingeladen worden, auf dem auch Ava anwesend war. Schon damals war sie ihm sofort aufgefallen und er hatte sich vom ersten Moment an zu ihr hingezogen gefühlt, doch zu seinem Bedauern hatte sich für ihn keine Gelegenheit ergeben, auch nur ein Wort mit ihr zu sprechen. Nach seiner Ankunft in Nottingham, wo er Marian begegnet war, hatte er nicht mehr an jene unbekannte junge Frau gedacht.

_Bis jetzt…_

Nun, da Ava leibhaftig vor ihm stand, erinnerte Guy sich wieder an jede Einzelheit ihres Zusammentreffens und auch die verwirrenden Gefühle von damals stürmten erneut und mit ungeahnter Heftigkeit auf ihn ein.

Unwillkürlich verglich Guy das Bild aus seiner Erinnerung mit der jungen Frau, die nun nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt stand und er fand, dass Ava seit damals noch anziehender geworden war: ihr schwarzes Haar floss wie ein Wasserfall bei Nacht über ihren Rücken, ihre schmales Gesicht ebenso wie ihre weiße Haut waren makellos und ihre Augen waren so grün wie junge Blätter. Sie trug ein langes, dunkelgrünes Kleid mit einer weinroten Borte, das die Farbe ihrer Augen betonte und ihre schlanke, aber trotzdem weibliche Figur sanft umspielte.

Wie versteinert stand Guy auf der Stelle und konnte Ava nur ungläubig anstarren. Sie war einfach atemberaubend schön! Zweifellos eine der schönsten Frauen, die er jemals gesehen hatte! Im Stillen dankte er dem Schicksal dafür, dass es ihn hierher an den Hof geführt und ihm so die Gelegenheit gegeben hatte, die junge Frau wiederzusehen. Dieses Mal würde er die Gelegenheit nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen, das schwor er sich. Er würde eine Möglichkeit finden, wenigstens ein paar Worte mit ihr zu wechseln. Er _musste_ einfach!

„Das kannst du einfach nicht machen, Vater!"

Aufgebracht lief Ava in den geräumigen Gemächern auf und ab, in die sie sich nach einer kurzen Audienz bei Prince John zurückgezogen hatte und warf ihrem Vater, der sie begleitet hatte, immer wieder zornige Blicke zu.

„Ich verstehe dich einfach nicht! Wie kannst du deiner Tochter, deinem einzigen Kind nur so etwas antun?"

„Ich bin es leid, mit dir über diese Sache zu streiten, Ava", versetzte der Earl streng. „Und ich wünsche keine weiteren Diskussionen. Meine Entscheidung ist endgültig. Hier am Hof verkehren Adlige aus den höchsten Kreisen. Bestimmt wird sich hier eine gute Partie für dich finden lassen."

„Geht es dir nur darum?" Die junge Frau schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Sind Ansehen und gesellschaftlicher Einfluss dir wichtiger, als das Glück deiner Tochter?"

„Glück?" Der Earl schnaubte abfällig. „Das hast du selbst leichtsinnig beiseite geworfen, als du deinem Verlobten, der dir jeden erdenklichen Wunsch hätte erfüllen können, kurz vor der Hochzeit davongelaufen bist. Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, wenn dich jetzt überhaupt noch ein Mann heiraten will, nachdem du solche Schande über unsere Familie gebracht hast!"

„Ich will überhaupt nicht heiraten!" rief Ava mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Verzweiflung aus. „Jedenfalls will ich mich nicht an einen Mann binden, denn du für mich ausgewählt hast, nur weil er deinen Vorstellungen entspricht. Du hast mich nicht ein einziges Mal gefragt, wie ich mich fühle, wenn du mich wie ein Stück Vieh an den Erstbesten verkaufen willst und das ist auch der Grund, warum ich davongelaufen bin. Ich…"

„Das reicht!" schnitt der Earl seiner Tochter herrisch das Wort ab. „Mit deinem Ungehorsam hast du mich zum Gespött der gesamten Grafschaft gemacht und nun musst du die Konsequenzen tragen. Wir werden London erst wieder verlassen, wenn wir einen Ehemann für dich gefunden haben. Das ist mein letztes Wort!"

Außer sich vor Zorn sprang der Earl aus dem Sessel auf, in dem er bis dahin gesessen hatte und verließ das Gemach. Mit einem lauten Knall fiel die Tür hinter ihm zu.

Nachdem ihr Vater sie allein gelassen hatte, ließ sich Ava mit einem tiefen Seufzen auf ihr Bett sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass die Worte des Earl keine leere Drohung waren. Er würde sie gegen ihren Willen mit einem ungeliebten Mann vermählen und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Schon seit Jahren hatte er es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, seine Tochter in ein adliges Haus einheiraten zu lassen und nun, da sie ihren einstigen Verlobten mit ihrer Flucht vergrault hatte, war er noch entschlossener als zuvor.

Ava selbst hatte immer davon geträumt, sich eines Tages auf den ersten Blick zu verlieben und mit dem Mann den Bund einzugehen, dem auch ihr Herz gehörte. Doch ihr Vater hatte andere Pläne für sein einziges Kind und sie würde sich fügen müssen, ob es ihr gefiel oder nicht.

Anfangs hatte Ava noch gehofft, ihn irgendwie von seinem Vorhaben abbringen zu können und so war es bereits auf der Reise nach London zu heftigen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Vater und Tochter gekommen. Nun aber musste sie einsehen, dass alle Mühe vergebens war. Sie fühlte sich so einsam und verlassen, wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben.

_Was sollte sie nur tun?_

Zur selben Zeit ahnte Guy noch nichts von dem Kummer, der seine heimliche Angebetete belastete und war noch immer fest entschlossen einen Weg zu finden, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Die Gelegenheit, seine guten Vorsätze in die Tat umzusetzen, bekam guy viel früher, als er zu hoffen gewagt hätte.

Die erfolgreich verlaufene Audienz mit dem Prinzen beflügelte ihn so sehr, dass er beschloss, vor dem Abendessen noch einen Spaziergang durch den Schlossgarten zu machen. Während er langsam die verschlungenen Wege entlangging, konnte er nur an die Tochter des Earl denken, die ihn schon damals so sehr fasziniert und die er nun endlich wiedergetroffen hatte.

Als hätte er sie mit seinen Gedanken herbeigerufen, sah Guy die junge Frau nur einen Moment später in Fleisch und Blut vor sich und blieb vor Überraschung stehen. Nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt saß Ava am Rand eines Springbrunnens im Schatten einer hohen, prachtvollen Rosenhecke und schien gedankenverloren vor sich hin zu starren.

Sie sah noch genauso atemberaubend aus, wie vor wenigen Stunden im Thronsaal, aber Guy bemerkte sofort, wie traurig sie aussah und der Anblick schmerzte ihn mehr, asl er zugeben wollte. Vorsichtig überbrückte er die Entfernung zwischen ihnen und blieb genau vor ihr stehen, doch die junge Frau war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass sie ihn nicht bemerkte.

„Lady Ava?"

Erst der Klang seiner Stimme ließ die Angesprochene aufschrecken. Ruckartig hab sie den Kopf und ihre Augen wurden weit, als sie den hochgewachsenen, ganz in schwarz gekleideten Mann erblickte, der ganz plötzlich und unerwartet vor ihr stand.

Angesichts der Traurigkeit, die noch immer deutlich aus ihren Blicken sprach, spürte Guy erneut einen schmerzhaften Stich in seinem Herzen und hatte nur den einen Wunsch, sie zu trösten und ein Lächeln in ihrem wunderschönen Gesicht zu sehen.

Zuerst galt es jedoch, ihr den Schrecken über sein plötzliches Auftauchen zu nehmen. Besänftigend hob er in einer beruhigenden Geste die Hände. „Bitte verzeiht mir. Ich kam rein zufällig hier vorbei und wollte Euch wirklich nicht erschrecken."

Während er sprach, bemühte Guy sich, seine Stimme so leise und sanft wie möglich klingen zu lassen, um die junge Frau nicht noch mehr zu ängstigen und augenscheinlich hatten seine Worte die erhoffte Wirkung, denn Ava entspannte sich sichtlich und auch das Misstrauen verschwand aus ihren Augen.

„Ihr habt mich nicht erschreckt", wehrte sie freundlich ab. „Ich…war nur in Gedanken und habe Euch deshalb nicht sofort gemerkt."

Augenblicklich verschwand der zaghafte Anflug eines Lächelns wieder aus ihrem Gesicht und sie schaute so ernst und traurig drein, dass Guy sie am liebsten in die Arme geschlossen und getröstet hätte. Wenn er doch nur wüsste wie! Vorsichtig, da er nicht wusste, ob seine Gesellschaft erwünscht war und er sie nicht noch einmal erschrecken wollte, setzte er sich neben die junge Frau.

Worüber habt Ihr nachgedacht?" fragte er behutsam. „Ihr seht bekümmert aus, wenn Ihr mir erlaubt, das zu sagen."

Erschrocken bemerkte Guy, wie eine Träne über Avas Wange rann und hatte sich selbst ohrfeigen können. Endlich bekam er die Gelegenheit, seiner Angebeteten näher zu kommen und anstatt sie zu trösten, verletzte er sie noch mehr! Wie konnte er nur so gedankenlos sein?

„Es tut mir leid", versicherte er ihr hastig. „Ich wollte Euch nicht zu nahe treten. Aber…vielleicht kann ich Euch helfen."

Ava schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich mit einer Hand verstohlen über die Augen. „Das ist sehr freundlich von Euch, Sir Guy. Aber ich fürchte, es gibt niemanden, der mir helfen kann." Nach wie vor drückte ihre ganze Haltung Traurigkeit und Hoffnungslosigkeit aus, doch ihr Blick war bei diesen Worten voll aufrichtiger Dankbarkeit.

Guy fasste neuen Mut, doch als er gerade Atem holte, um ihr zu versichern, dass keine Situation vollkommen ausweglos war, stutzte er.

_Ava wusste, wer er war. Aber woher?_

Seine Verwirrung musste sich auch deutlich in seinem Gesicht widerspiegeln, denn als sie ihn jetzt anschaute, konnte die junge Frau ein leises Auflachen nicht mehr unterdrücken. „Seid Ihr verwundert, dass ich Euren Namen kenne?" fragte sie, während ein schelmisches Lächeln den Weg in ihr Gesicht fand. „Wir sind uns doch erst vor kurzem im Thronsaal begegnet und der Prinz hat Euch meinem Vater und mir vorgestellt."

Obwohl in ihren Worten keinerlei Tadel zu hören war, fühlte Guy sich ein wenig wie ein kleiner Junge, der gescholten wurde und senkte verlegen den Blick. Einmal mehr schalt er sich insgeheim dafür, vor Ava derart das Gesicht verloren zu haben, doch zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung nahm er ihr die freundliche Zurechtweisung nicht übel.

Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hätte er in einer solchen Situation die Beherrschung verloren, aber nun fühlte er sich beinah schüchtern.

_Was war auf einmal los mit ihm?_

Diese junge Frau verwirrte ihn schon jetzt mehr, als ihm lieb war…

„Ava!"

Scharf wie ein Peitschenhieb durschnitt die Stimme des Earl die abendliche Stille und die friedliche Stimmung zwischen Guy und Ava fand ein jähes Ende.

Sie fuhren erschrocken auf und Guy bemerkte voller Sorge, wie das Lächeln der jungen Frau einem Ausdruck reinen Trotzes wich, als ihr Vater gleich darauf den Garten betrat und zielstrebig auf sie zukam. Weitaus mehr verwunderte ihn jedoch, dass der Earl nicht verärgert, sondern vielmehr erfreut schien, seine Tochter in seiner Gesellschaft, der Gesellschaft eines Mannes, anzutreffen.

„Wo hast du nur gesteckt, mein Kind?" fragte der Earl ungewohnt liebevoll, sobald er bei den beiden angelangt war. „Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht."

„Nun hast du mich gefunden, Vater." Die Antwort kam sehr kühl, beinah frostig über Avas Lippen. „Ich bin die ganze Zeit hier gewesen."

„Und das nicht allein, wie ich sehe." Das Lächeln des älteren Mannes wurde bei diesen Worten noch eine Spur breiter. „Es freut mich zu sehen, dass du endlich vernünftig geworden bist."

„Vater!" zischte Ava erbost, doch der Earl wandte sich sofort ihrem Begleiter zu und ließ ihr somit keine Möglichkeit, das Missverständnis aufzuklären.

Guy, der nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, welch heftiger Streit sich zwischen Vater und Tochter abspielte, konnte sich keinen Reim auf das Verhalten und die Äußerungen des Earl machen. Den Grund dafür sollte er jedoch schon im nächsten Moment erfahren, denn der ältere Mann fiel sofort mit der Tür ins Haus.

„Ihr müsst wissen, Sir Guy, dass ich aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund mit meiner Tochter nach London gekommen bin. Deshalb bin ich über dieses Zusammentreffen auch mehr als erfreut."

„Nein, Vater!" rief die junge Frau entsetzt aus. „Du kannst doch nicht…"

„Vor allem hatte ich die Hoffnung, einen würdigen Ehemann für sie zu finden", fuhr der Earl ungerührt fort, ohne seiner Tochter auch nur die geringste Beachtung zu schenken. „Und wie mir scheint, brauche ich nun nicht länger zu suchen."

Nach dieser Eröffnung konnte Guy sein Gegenüber nur sprachlos anschauen und war unfähig zu glauben, was gerade geschah.

_Der Earl brauchte für seine Tochter keinen Gemahl mehr zu suchen? Wollte er damit etwa andeuten…?_

Der ältere Mann beobachtete sein gegenüber genau und als er die Erkenntnis in dessen Blick sah, nickte er zur Bestätigung. „Ich denke, Ihr wisst, worauf ich anspiele. Wenn Ihr willens seid, Ava zu Eurer Frau zu nehmen, wäre es mir eine Ehre, sie Euch anzuvertrauen."

Angesichts dieser vollkommen unerwarteten Wendung der Ereignisse wusste Guy zunächst nicht, was er sagen sollte. Zu verwirrt war er, vor Überraschung und auch vor Glück. Bereits auf dem Fest vor fünf Jahren hatte er sich auf den ersten Blick in Ava verliebt und nun schien die Erfüllung seiner Sehnsüchte zu Greifen nah. Nur ein Wort trennt ihn von dieser wunderschönen Frau.

_Ein einziges Wort und sie war sein…_

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Eure Tochter zur Frau zu nehmen, Mylord."

Noch im dem Moment, in dem er diese Worte aussprach, wurde Guy schlagartig bewusst, dass er einen folgenschweren Fehler gemacht hatte. Während der Earl vor Freude und Zufriedenheit über die erhaltene Einwilligung geradezu strahlte, verfinsterte sich Avas Gesicht abrupt.

„Vater, das kannst du mir nicht antun!"

Ein weiteres Mal versuchte sie, aufzubegehren und nun klang ihre Stimme, aller inneren Erregung zum Trotz, gefährlich leise. „Ich werde Sir Guy nicht heiraten!"

„Und ob du das tun wirst, mein Kind", entgegnete der Earl ruhig, aber bestimmt. „Sobald er alle Angelegenheiten mit dem Prinzen geregelt hat, werden wir Sir Guy nach Nottingham begleiten, wo schon bald eure Trauung stattfinden wird."

Ava spürte nur zu deutlich, dass kein Bitten und kein Flehen ihren Vater mehr umstimmen konnte. Seine Entscheidung war gefallen und sie würde in sehr naher Zukunft einen ungeliebten Mann heiraten müssen.

Auch Sir Guy, der bisher so freundlich zu ihr gewesen war, schien es nicht im Geringsten zu kümmern, wie sie sich dabei fühlte. Im Gegenteil, er ging bereitwillig auf diesen Handel ein, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an sie zu verschwenden. Heiße Tränen der Wut und Enttäuschung stiegen ihr in die Augen.

„Ich würde ihn nicht heiraten wollen, wenn er der letzte Mann auf der Welt wäre!"

Blind vor Tränen machte die junge Frau auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief zurück ins Schloss, ohne sich noch einmal nach den beiden Männern umzusehen.

Avas Worte verfolgten Guy noch den ganzen Abend. Selbst während er sich ankleidete, um seine unwillige Verlobte zum Abendessen zu geleiten, konnte er ihre kalte Abfuhr nicht vergessen.

_Ava wollte ihn nicht heiraten. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie überhaupt nichts mit ihm zu tun haben._

Kummer und Enttäuschung schnitten ihm bei diesem Gedanken wie ein glühendes Messer in die Brust. Dennoch war er tief im Innersten davon überzeugt, dass die junge Frau ihn durchaus liebgewinnen konnte. Wenn er sie nur von der Aufrichtigkeit seiner Gefühle überzeugen könnte! Aber würde sie ihn überhaupt anhören?

_Sie war so zornig gewesen, als sie sich von ihm abgewandt hatte…_

Im Stillen verfluchte Guy den Earl, der durch sein Auftauchen die harmonische Stimmung zwischen ihm und Ava zerstört hatte und war auch über dessen Gefühllosigkeit mehr als entsetzt. Warum versprach er seine Tochter einfach einem Mann, den er nicht einmal kannte? Wie konnte ein Vater sein Kind nur so behandeln?

Auf diese Fragen fand Guy, so sehr er sich auch den Kopf zerbrach, keine Antwort. Aber er schwor sich, seiner Verlobten zu beweisen, dass sie ihm Unrecht getan hatte. Bis zu ihrer Trauung würde er sie nach allen Regeln der Kunst umwerben und ihr Herz erobern.

Zur selben Zeit wanderte Ava rastlos in ihren Gemächern auf und ab und versuchte vergeblich, ihrer aufgeregten Gedanken Herr zu werden. Sie war wütend und traurig zugleich. Als sie Guy ihm Schlossgarten getroffen hatte, war er so zuvorkommend, beinah liebevoll gewesen und auch seine Besorgnis hatte sie für aufrichtig gehalten.

Außerdem konnte die junge Frau nicht leugnen, dass er ein sehr anziehender Mann war und ihr Herz bei seinem Anblick spürbar schneller geschlagen hatte.

Aber nur wenig später hatte Guy ihr sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt und ihr deutlich bewiesen, dass er nicht besser war als die anderen Männer, die ihr Vater zuvor für sie ausgewählt hatte. Sicher dachte auch er nur an ihre Mitgift und das Ansehen, das er als Schwiegersohn des Earl of Leicestershire genießen würde. Wie es ihr dabei ging, interessierte ihn nicht im Geringsten!

Dieser Gedanke verbannte jedes zärtliche Gefühl, das sie bis dahin für ihn gehegt haben mochte, aus ihrem Herzen. Nun wollte sie ihn genauso sehr verletzen, wie er sie mit seinem rücksichtslosen Verhalten verletzt hatte.

Der Rest des Abends wurde für die beiden alles andere als angenehm.

Zwar ließ sich Ava von Guy in den großen Saal geleiten und nahm auch den Arm an, den er ihr bot, doch hielt sie ihren Blick beharrlich zu Boden gerichtet und sprach auch kein einziges Wort.

Wäre nicht der verbissene, an Verachtung grenzende Zug um ihren Mund gewesen, hätte sich Guy an ein Lamm erinnert gefühlt, das zur Schlachtbank geführt wurde. Auch die Hand der jungen Frau ruhte so leicht wie nur möglich in seiner Armbeuge, als wäre es ihr zuwider, ihn selbst in dieser harmlosen Weise zu berühren.

Der bloße Gedanke daran schmerzte Guy zutiefst. Natürlich konnte er verstehen, dass Ava sich übergangen fühlte und ihm deshalb zürnte, aber sie musste doch einsehen, dass der Antrag ihres Vaters ihn ebenso unvorbereitet getroffen hatte, wie sie.

_Was hätte er anderes tun sollen, als einzuwilligen?_

Eine Ablehnung seinerseits wäre einer offenen Beleidigung gleich gekommen. Außerdem wollte er Ava nicht ihrer Herkunft und ihres Vermögens wegen heiraten, sondern weil sie ihm sehr viel bedeutete.

_Aber wie sollte er ihr seine Liebe nur beweisen?_

Vorerst bekam Guy dazu keine Gelegenheit, denn seine Verlobte zeigte ihm den ganzen Abend die kalte Schulter. Wenn sie auch vor den anderen Gästen den Schein wahrten, konnte er die Kluft, die zwischen ihnen entstanden war, dennoch deutlich spüren.

Mehr als einmal drängte es ihn, Avas Hand zu ergreifen, um sie einfach nur in der seinen zu halten, doch er wusste, dass eine solch vertrauliche Geste alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde und hielt seine Sehnsucht mühsam in Zaum.

Erst einige Zeit später, als sich die versammelte Gesellschaft langsam auflöste und er Ava zurück zu ihren Gemächern begleitete, richtete er vorsichtig das Wort an sie.

„Ich weiß, dass dies ein mehr als freudloser Anlass für Euch ist und dass ich nicht sehr hoch in Eurer Gunst stehe. Dennoch hoffe ich, Ihr werdet es mir nicht verwehren, Euch ein Geschenk zu machen."

Mit diesen Worten hielt er seiner Verlobten einen filigranen, fein gearbeiteten Silberring entgegen, der in der Mitte mit einem wunderschönen, makellosen Smaragd besetzt war. Das satte Grün des Edelsteins hatte Guy so sehr an die Farbe ihrer Augen erinnert, dass er sich ohne zu zögern für diesen Ring entschieden hatte. Aufmerksam schaute er die junge Frau an und wartete gespannt auf ihre Reaktion.

Im ersten Moment war Ava aufrichtig überrascht und konnte das edle Schmuckstück nur wortlos anstarren, doch die aufkeimende Rührung war nur von kurzer Dauer und gleich darauf gewannen Zorn und Verbitterung wieder die Oberhand über ihre Gefühle.

_Wie konnte er es wagen? Genügte es ihm nicht, dass er sie gekauft hatte wie ein Stück Vieh? Sollte sie den Beweis dafür nun auch noch für alle Welt sichtbar an ihrer Hand tragen?_

Hofft Ihr, mich auf diese Weise gnädig zu stimmen?" fragte sie bitter. „Oder wollt Ihr Euch gar meine Zuneigung erkaufen? In beiden Fällen muss ich Euch leider enttäuschen, denn an meinen Gefühlen für Euch wird sich niemals etwas ändern."

Guy schüttelte stumm den Kopf und sah mit einem Mal so traurig aus, dass es Ava beinah leidtat, ihn so hart angefahren zu haben. Er erwiderte jedoch nichts, legte stattdessen nur den Ring in ihre geöffnete Hand und schloss sanft ihre Finger darum.

„Dieser Ring gehörte einst meiner Mutter. Ich dachte, er wäre ein Verlobungsgeschenk, das Eurer würdig ist."

Nun vergaß die junge Frau schlagartig all ihre Wut und Enttäuschung. Verlegen senkte sie den Blick und konnte ihrem Verlobten vor Scham nicht länger in die Augen sehen. „Vergebt mir", hauchte sie fast unhörbar. „Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, Eure Mutter zu beleidigen."

„Ich weiß", antwortete Guy schlicht und drückte noch einmal sachte ihre Hand. „Aber tut mir diesen einen Gefallen und nehmt den Ring an. Ihr müsst ihn nicht tragen, wenn Ihr nicht wollt, doch Ihr würdet mir eine große Freude machen, wenn Ihr ihn behaltet. Bei Euch ist er in den besten Händen."

Bei diesen Worten sah Ava ihr Gegenüber erstaunt an und konnte nun ihrerseits nur in stummer Zustimmung nicken, worauf zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend ein Lächeln über Guys Gesicht glitt. Behutsam führte er ihre Hand an seine Lippen und hauchte einen zarten Kuss darauf.

„Gute Nacht", flüsterte er liebevoll, bevor er sich abwandte und langsam durch die dunklen Gänge davonging.

Guys Verhalten verwirrte Ava so sehr, dass sie lange keinen Schlaf fand. Bis tief in die Nacht lag sie wach und dachte über die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages nach. Bislang war sie überzeugt gewesen, dass Guy sie nur deshalb zur Frau nehmen wollte, weil sie aus einer einflussreichen Familie stammt und eine ansehnliche Mitgift bekommen würde, doch inzwischen war sie sich dessen nicht mehr so sicher.

Immer wieder betrachtete die junge Frau nachdenklich den Ring, den Guy ihr zur Verlobung geschenkt hatte.

_Ein wirklich schönes Stück, das musste sie zugeben._

Am meisten rührte Ava jedoch, dass dieser Ring einmal Guys Mutter gehört hatte. Er hatte ihr ein Familienerbstück geschenkt, das ihm bestimmt sehr viel bedeutete.

_Ein solch wertvolles Geschenk hätte er ihr mit Sicherheit nicht gemacht, wenn sie ihm nichts bedeuten würde._

Außerdem waren ihre Gefühle ihm vielleicht doch nicht so gleichgültig, wie es zunächst den Anschein gehabt hatte, sonst hätte er wohl kaum gesagt, sie sollte den Ring nur tragen, wenn sie es wirklich wollte.

Ganz ohne ihr Zutun stieg plötzlich das Bild ihres Verlobten vor Avas innerem Auge auf und erneut plagte sie das schlechte Gewissen, weil sie auf sein Geschenk zuerst so grob reagiert hatte. Guy hatte so traurig ausgesehen, dass es ihr unwillkürlich einen schmerzhaften Stich versetzt hatte. Und trotz ihrer harten Worte hatte er so sanft, beinah zärtlich mit ihr gesprochen und sogar ihre Hand geküsst…

Selbst jetzt noch schien ihre Haut von der flüchtigen Berührung seiner Lippen förmlich zu brennen und eine seltsame, nie gekannte Wärme stieg in Ava auf.

_Was war mit ihr los? Sie konnte sich doch unmöglich innerhalb weniger Stunden in einen ihr fast völlig unbekannten Mann verliebt haben!_

Erschöpft schloss die junge Frau ihre Augen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in einem der weichen Kissen. Sie wollte einfach nur schlafen und ihren Kummer wenigstens für eine Weile vergessen.

Im Laufe der nächsten Tage ging Ava ihrem Verlobten soweit wie möglich aus dem Weg und gab ihm somit keine Möglichkeit, seine Pläne zur Eroberung ihres Herzens in die Tat umzusetzen. Oft ging sie stundenlang allein im Schlossgarten spazieren, tief in Gedanken versunken, während Guy sie heimlich aus der Ferne beobachtete.

Nur zu gerne hätte er sich zu ihr gesellt und allein das Wissen, dass seine Gesellschaft nicht erwünscht war, hielt ihn davon ab. Er hätte alles, wirklich alles dafür gegeben, dass seine Verlobte ihm ein Lächeln, vielleicht sogar ein freundliches Wort schenken würde, doch allmählich verlor er jede Hoffnung, eines Tages ihre Zuneigung zu gewinnen. Nach wie vor blieb Ava unversöhnlich und selbst, wenn sie Seite an Seite durch den Palast gingen oder an der Tafel saßen, fiel kaum ein Wort zwischen ihnen. Die Situation wurde für Guy mit jedem Tag unerträglicher und gegen seinen Willen wurde er immer bedrückter.

Weitaus mehr Sorgen bereitete ihm jedoch, dass es auch seiner Verlobten augenscheinlich sehr schlecht ging. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie sah, erschien sie ihm blasser und trauriger. Auch die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen verrieten ihm, dass selbst in der Nacht offensichtlich nicht zur Ruhe kam und bei den Mahlzeiten musste sie sich sichtlich zum Essen zwingen.

Mitansehen zu müssen, wie die junge Frau litt, schmerzte Guy zutiefst und machte ihn zunehmend nachdenklich.

_Hatte er wirklich das Recht, Ava zur Ehe zu zwingen und sie so unglücklich zu machen?_

Mehrere Male hatte er bereits heimlich daran gedacht, ihre Verlobung zu lösen und die junge Frau freizugeben, doch wenn er an ihren Vater dachte, verwarf er solche Gedanken jedes Mal wieder. Wenn der Earl seine Tochter leichtfertig dem erstbesten Mann versprach, würde er schon bald einen neuen Ehemann für sie gefunden haben.

Der bloße Gedanke, dass Ava an einen Mann geriet, der sie demütigte und misshandelte, war für Guy unerträglich. Er würde seine zukünftige Gemahlin gut behandeln, das hatte er sich geschworen.

_Aber durfte er sie gegen ihren Willen an sich binden?_

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ahnte Guy nicht, dass ihm Ava längst nicht mehr so abgeneigt war, wie sie vorgab. Zwar gab sie sich ihm gegenüber noch immer kühl und abweisend, aber in Wahrheit war sie mit sich selbst uneins.

Anfangs war sie erbost gewesen, weil Guy einfach über ihren Kopf hinweg gehandelt hatte, aber inzwischen wurde auch eine andere Stimme in ihr laut, die sie drängte, wenigstens einen Schritt auf ihren Verlobten zuzugehen, ihn besser kennenzulernen.

Ob es ihr gefiel oder nicht, in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft würde er ihr Gemahl werden und wenn es ihnen irgendwie gelang, halbwegs friedlich miteinander auszukommen, würde das ihr Zusammenleben um einiges erträglicher machen.

Trotzdem konnte sich die junge Frau nicht überwinden, ihm die Hand zu reichen, obwohl sie die Lieblosigkeit, die zwischen ihnen beiden herrschte, kaum mehr ertragen konnte. Ihre Sorgen verfolgten Ava sogar bis in ihre Träume, sodass sie am folgenden Morgen kaum die Kraft fand, aufzustehen. Am liebsten hätte sie sich für den Rest ihres Lebens unter der Bettdecke verkrochen, um nie wieder jemanden sehen zu müssen, aber das konnte sie ihrem Verlobten nicht antun. Ganz gleich, was geschehen war, sie wollte und durfte ihn nicht vor dem gesamten Hof bloßstellen, indem sie sich weigerte, mit ihm zu speisen.

Das war jedoch nicht ihr einziger Grund. Lange hatte Ava es zu verdrängen versucht, aber inzwischen konnte sie nicht mehr leugnen, dass sie sich jeden Abend darauf freute, dass Guy vor ihrer Tür stand. Auch wenn sie neben ihm bei Tisch saß, warf sie ihm immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu, wobei ihr Herz jedes Mal einen kleinen Sprung machte.

_Aber empfand er genauso wie sie?_

Insgeheim befürchtete die junge Frau, dass er es lediglich als eine lästige Pflicht ansah, sie zu umwerben und schließlich zu heiraten und diese Angst hinderte sie daran, sich ihm zu öffnen. So sehr sie sich auch dagegen gesträubt hatte, Guy hatte sich in ihr Herz geschlichen und nun schien sie sich damit abfinden zu müssen, dass er ihre Gefühle nicht erwiderte.

So vergingen für beide einige Tage in Angst und Zweifel, bis schließlich ein Morgen kam, der alles verändern sollte.

Wie gewohnt begab sich Guy zu Avas Gemächern, um sie zum Frühstück abzuholen. An diesem Morgen antwortete sie jedoch nicht auf sein Klopfen und auch als er leise ihren Namen rief, blieb alles still.

Einen kurzen Moment blieb Guy unentschlossen vor der Tür stehen, bevor er sich ein Herz fasste und vorsichtig eintrat. Niemals zuvor hatte er unaufgefordert die Gemächer einer Lady betreten und fühlte sich zunächst wie ein Eindringling, doch seine Besorgnis gewann schnell die Oberhand. Er wollte sich wenigstens vergewissern, ob Ava auch nichts fehlte.

Für die prunkvolle Einrichtung des Raumes hatte er nur einen flüchtigen Blick übrig, bevor er zielstrebig zu dem breiten Himmelbett hinüberging, in dem seine Verlobte, ganz gegen ihre Gewohnheit, noch immer fest zu schlafen schien.

Ihr Schlaf war jedoch nicht erholsam, sondern sehr unruhig und kraftraubend. Immer wieder wimmerte die junge Frau oder murmelte unverständliche Worte, während sie sich rastlos von einer Seite auf die andere wälzte. Auch ihr schweißnasses Gesicht und die unnatürliche Röte auf ihren Wangen verstärkten Guys Sorge.

Behutsam legte er eine Hand auf ihre und zuckte fast augenblicklich erschrocken zurück, als er merkte, wie heiß sie sich anfühlte. Seine Befürchtung hatte sich bestätigt. Ava hatte hohes Fieber!

Ohne eine Augenblick Zeit zu verlieren, wies Guy eine der Wachen an, einen Medicus rufen zu lassen. Dann füllte er eine Schale mit kaltem Wasser, tauchte ein weiches Tuch hinein und kehrte damit zum Bett zurück. Sanft wusch er den Schweiß von Avas Gesicht und kühlte ihre fieberheiße Stirn, während er ihre Hand liebevoll in der seinen hielt.

Zwar nahm die junge Frau seine Gegenwart nicht bewusst war, dennoch schien seine fürsorgliche Behandlung ihr gut zu tun, denn sie wurde zusehends ruhiger und lag schließlich still und ohne zu wimmern in den Kissen.

Trotz der offensichtlichen Besserung ihres Befindens war Guy erleichtert, als der Medicus nur wenig später eintraf. Mit besorgter Miene sah er zu, wie dieser seine Verlobte untersuchte. Mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, wurde er ungeduldiger und als sich der ältere Mann ihm endlich wieder zuwandte, waren seine Nerven bis zum Zerreißen gespannt.

„Für Lady Ava besteht, soweit ich sehen kann, keine Gefahr. Das Fieber ist nicht gefährlich hoch und sie hat abgesehen davon keine Anzeichen einer Krankheit."

„Wie ist das möglich?" wollte Guy, den diese Diagnose plötzlich an den Fähigkeiten des Medicus zweifeln ließ, verständnislos wissen. „Warum liegt sie dann im Fieber, wenn keine Krankheit sie niedergestreckt hat?"

Diese Frage ließ den älteren Mann schlagartig noch ernster werden, als er es ohnehin schon war: „Es ist keine Krankheit, sondern Kummer, an dem Lady Ava leidet. Sie muss schon seit längerer Zeit sehr unglücklich sein und das hat sie krank gemacht. Aber ich denke, Ihr solltet Euch keine allzu großen Sorgen machen. Mit viel Ruhe und der richtigen Pflege wird sie bald wieder wohlauf sein."

Guy nickte wortlos und konnte nicht verhindern, dass eine heftige Welle des Schuldgefühls ihn bei den Worten des Medicus übermannte.

_Ava war krank… Krank vor Kummer über ihre Verlobung… Krank durch seine Schuld…_

„Ich werde mich um sie kümmern", versprach er mit rauer Stimme. „Und es wird ihr an nichts fehlen."

Guy hielt sein Versprechen und pflegte Ava den ganzen Tag lang unermüdlich. Wieder und wieder kühlte er ihr erhitztes Gesicht, während er zugleich sanft ihre Hand hielt und beruhigende Worte in ihr Ohr flüsterte, wenn sie von Fieberträumen gepeinigt wurde.

Nach wie vor machte er sich selbst dafür verantwortlich, dass die junge Frau krank geworden war. Hätte er ihren Vater nicht unwissentlich bei seinem Vorhaben, sie zur Ehe zu zwingen, unterstützt, wäre es niemals so weit gekommen.

_Er war für ihr Leid ebenso verantwortlich, wie der Earl._

Diese Erkenntnis brach Guy das Herz, half ihm aber gleichzeitig, die wohl schwerste Entscheidung seines Lebens zu treffen. Ganz gleich, wie sehr er sich wünschte, sie zu seiner Frau zu nehmen, er würde Ava freigeben.

Doch vorerst war es das Wichtigste, dass sie wieder zu Kräften kam. Über alles andere würde er später nachdenken.

Gegen Abend wurden Guys Gebete, dass seine Verlobte bald wieder gesund werden möge, endlich erhört, denn das Fieber ging zurück und Ava sank endlich in einen tiefen, heilenden Schlaf, der ihr neue Kraft geben würde.

Erleichtert atmete Guy auf und selbst jetzt, da sie sich auf dem Weg der Besserung befand, konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen, sie zu allein zu lassen. Sie sah so wunderschön aus, wie sie schlafend in den Kissen lag, dass er den Blick nicht von ihr wenden konnte. Er wollte einfach nur bei ihr sein, bis sie aufwachte. Zweifellos würde sie ihn dann fortschicken, so unversöhnlich, wie sie seit ihrem Zerwürfnis gewesen war…

Mit aller Macht versuchte Guy, die aufkeimende Traurigkeit zu unterdrücken, denn die kurze Zeit an Avas Seite war viel zu kostbar, um sie mit solch bedrückenden Gedanken zu verschwenden. Am liebsten wäre er ewig auf der Bettkante sitzen geblieben, um die schlafende junge Frau zu betrachten, doch nach einer Weile spürte er, wie die Müdigkeit ihn überkam. Die Anstrengungen des Tages forderten ihren Tribut.

Vorsichtig, um ihren Schlaf nicht zu stören, ließ Guy seinen Kopf neben den ihren in die Kissen sinken und war kurz darauf fest eingeschlafen.

Eine wohlige Wärme umfing Ava, als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Der tiefe Schlaf hatte ihr gut getan, aber noch immer hielt ein seltsamer Traum sie gefangen, den sie nicht deuten konnte.

Als sie langsam die Augen öffnete, bemerkte sie jedoch, dass es keineswegs ein Traum gewesen war. Guy lag wirklich neben ihr und hatte einen Arm fest um sie geschlungen, als wollte er sie selbst ihm Schlaf beschützen.

Diese zärtliche Geste ließ Avas Herz schneller schlagen und schenkte ihr ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit, wie sie es noch niemals zuvor erfahren hatte. Es fühlte sich einfach nur gut und richtig an, in seinen Armen zu liegen.

_Aber wie kam er in ihre Gemächer?_

Ava erinnerte sich vage, wie elend sie sich gefühlt hatte, als sie zu Bett gegangen war.

_War sie krank gewesen? Hatte Guy sich um sie gekümmert?_

Allein der Gedanke wärmte ihr das Herz und ließ sie zugleich neue Hoffnung schöpfen, dass ihr Verlobter vielleicht doch mehr für sie empfand, als sie bisher gedacht hatte.

Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln streckte die junge Frau die Hand aus, um ihm eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne aus der Stirn zu streichen, während sie ihn lange und eingehend betrachtete. Schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung war ihr aufgefallen, was für ein gutaussehender Mann er war, aber als er nun schlafend neben ihr lag, sah er so unschuldig und verwundbar aus, wie sie ihn nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Bei seinem Anblick spürte Ava, wie sich alle Enttäuschung und Verzweiflung, die sich in ihr angestaut hatte, mit einem Mal in nichts auflöste und sie endlich der Wahrheit ins Auge sehen konnte: sie hatte ihr Herz an Guy verloren und würde ihn niemals mehr verlassen können.

Die junge Frau seufzte leise auf, als sie sich in seine starken Arme kuschelte und erneut die Augen schloss. Für den Augenblick wollte sie einfach nur bei ihm sein und seine Wärme spüren. Alles andere konnte warten.

Als Guy kurze Zeit später ebenfalls aus den Tiefen des Schlafes auftauchte, spürte er etwas Warmes und Weiches, das sich an ihn schmiegte und einen betörenden Duft, der ihm in die Nase stieg.

Verwundert schlug er die Augen auf und erstarrte, als sein Blick auf Ava fiel, die inzwischen auch aufgewacht war und ihn aus großen, dunklen Augen anschaute. Noch mehr schockierte ihn, dass er sich im Schlaf eng an sie gekuschelt und einen Arm besitzergreifend um sie geschlungen hatte, als hätte er irgendein Recht, die junge Frau zu berühren.

Guy war zutiefst erschrocken und rechnete fest damit, dass sie ihn hinauswerfen, ihm vielleicht sogar eine Ohrfeige verpassen wurde, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Ava schaute ihn weiterhin schweigend an und zu seiner Überraschung lächelte sie schließlich sogar zaghaft.

In diesem Moment sah sie so unglaublich schön aus, dass es ihm förmlich den Atem raubte und er nicht anders konnte, als ihr Lächeln zu erwidern.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

Guy scheute sich, die friedliche Stille zwischen ihnen zu zerstören und die Worte kamen deshalb nur zögernd über seine Lippen. Erst einen Moment später wurde ihm bewusst, dass er die förmliche Anrede abgelegt hatte, was Ava jedoch nicht zu stören schien. Im Gegenteil, ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich und sie erwiderte die vertrauliche Anrede sogar.

„Dank deiner Pflege fühle ich mich schon wieder viel besser. Ich weiß nur nicht recht, was passiert ist. Als ich zu Bett ging, war mir so elend, dass ich nur noch schlafen wollte und nun bin ich plötzlich neben dir aufgewacht."

„Du hattest einen Fieberanfall", erklärte Guy ernst. „Der Medicus sagte, du würdest großen Kummer leiden und wärst deshalb krank geworden. Was ich nicht verwunderlich ist, wenn ich daran denke, was du in den letzten Tagen durchmachen musstest."

Ein schweres Seufzen entfuhr ihm und seine Stimme war belegt, als er fortfuhr. „Ich habe unverzeihlich gehandelt, als ich auf den Antrag deines Vaters einging, ohne dich auch nur zu fragen. Durch meine Schuld hast du leiden müssen und das tut mir unendlich leid."

„Dir muss überhaupt nichts leidtun." Avas Stimme war so sanft wie ihre Hand, die sie an Guys Lippen legte, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Ich habe mir alles, was passiert ist, selbst eingehandelt und du trägt keinerlei Schuld daran."

Die junge Frau schluckte schwer, als ihr Verlobter sie fragend ansah und wusste, dass nun der Augenblick der Wahrheit gekommen war. Zögerlich begann sie zu erzählen.

„Mein Vater hat dir gegenüber keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er mich hierher gebracht hat, um einen Ehemann für mich zu finden. Was du noch nicht weißt ist, dass ich vor gar nicht langer Zeit schon einmal verlobt war. Bereits seit Jahren versucht mein Vater, mich mit einem vermögenden, angesehenen Mann zu verheiraten und nachdem ich mich lange beharrlich geweigert hatte, ihm zu gehorchen, verlor er schließlich die Geduld und erwählte mir gegen meinen Willen einen Gemahl. Kurz vor der Hochzeit war ich so verzweifelt, dass ich davonlief, doch mein Vater spürte mich bereits kurz danach auf und brachte mich zurück nach Hause. Er war über meine Flucht und die geplatzte Hochzeit so erzürnt, dass er mit mir nach London kam, um mich hier dem erstbesten Adligen zur Frau zu geben Was dann passiert ist, brauche ich dir nicht zu sagen."

Erschüttert und von Reue überwältigt hatte Guy der jungen Frau zugehört. Erst jetzt begriff er die ganze Tragweite seines Verhaltens und war entschlossener denn je, sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen, ganz gleich, wie schmerzlich es für ihn werden würde. Erneut ergriff er ihre Hand, um sie sanft zu drücken.

„Nun wird mir einiges klar", begann er betroffen. „Vor allem verstehe ich jetzt, warum dein Vater so begierig war, dich so schnell wie möglich zu verheiraten. Ich kann verstehen, warum du deinem damaligen Verlobten davongelaufen bist und dich so sehr gegen unsere Vermählung sträubst."

Guy schüttelte den Kopf und schaute die junge Frau gequält an. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie leid mir alles tut, was dein Vater und auch ich selbst dir angetan haben. Ich hätte dich niemals so sehr beschämen dürfen, indem ich unserer Verlobung zustimmte. Aber du kannst mir glauben, ich war von Anfang an weder an deiner gesellschaftlichen Stellung noch an deinem Vermögen interessiert. Selbst wenn du ein einfaches Bauernmädchen oder eine Magd wärst, würde ich dich dennoch heiraten wollen, denn ich liebe dich schon viel länger, als du ahnst. Deshalb will ich dich auch nicht zu dieser Hochzeit drängen und dich für den Rest deines Lebens unglücklich machen. Wenn du mich wirklich nicht heiraten willst, werde ich deinen Vater davon überzeugen, unsere Verlobung zu lösen. Du sollst dich mit dem Mann vermählen dürfen, den du liebst."

Nachdem er geendet hatte, wandte Guy traurig den Blick ab und war fest davon überzeugt, das Wertvollste in seinem Leben nun unwiederbringlich verloren zu haben. Sicherlich würde Ava diese Gelegenheit nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen und seinem Vorschlag sofort zustimmen.

Das dachte er zumindest, doch entgegen seiner Erwartung schwieg die junge Frau lange. Erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit spürte er eine zarte, warme Hand an seiner Wange und fand den Mut, Ava anzuschauen. Als er die Zärtlichkeit sah, die unverhohlen aus ihren Augen strahlte, blieb ihm vor Freude beinah das Herz stehen.

„Ich verzeihe dir", entgegnete seine Verlobte liebevoll. „Und ich werde bei dir bleiben, weil ich einfach nicht anders kann. Anfangs war ich gekränkt, weil du mich bei der Entscheidung über unsere Verlobung einfach übergangen hast und war deshalb so abweisend zu dir. Lange habe ich mir einzureden versucht, dass ich überhaupt nichts von dir wissen will, doch du hast dich jeden Tag mehr und mehr in mein Herz geschlichen und jetzt…liebe ich dich."

Als er diese Worte hörte, nach denen er sich so sehr gesehnt hatte, war Guy zuerst überzeugt, seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. „Du liebst mich?" hauchte er ungläubig.

Ava nickte stumm, während Tränen ihren Blick verschleierten. „Mehr als irgendetwas sonst auf der Welt" flüsterte sie erstickt. „Mein Platz ist an deiner Seite, jetzt und für immer."

Noch immer unter Tränen lächelnd ergriff sie die Hand ihres Verlobten und legte einen glänzenden Gegenstand hinein. Als Guy ihn näher betrachtete, weiteten sich seine Augen erstaunt: es war der Ring, den er ihr am Abend ihrer Verlobung geschenkt hatte.

Avas Lächeln vertiefte sich, als sie das Verständnis in seinen Blicken las und sie streckte erneut ihre Hand aus. „Willst du ihn mir nicht anstecken?"

Überglücklich strahlte Guy die junge Frau an, als er ihre Hand nahm und zart küsste. „Ava of Leicestershire, willst du meine Frau werden?"

„Ja, ich will", antwortete sie zärtlich. „Ich will von ganzem Herzen, mein Geliebter."

Als er diesen Kosenamen hörte, war Guy überzeugt, sein Herz müsste nun endgültig vor Glück und Freude zerspringen. Vor wenigen Augenblicken hatte er noch geglaubt, er hätte Ava für immer verloren, doch nun war sie sein, für immer und ewig.

Behutsam streifte er ihr den Ring über den Finger und tat endlich das, was er sich so lange ersehnt hatte: er fing ihre Lippen in einem innigen Kuss, den sie selig vor Glück erwiderte. Mit einem Mal waren alle Ängste und Zweifel der Vergangenheit vergessen. Trotz aller Missverständnisse hatten sie zueinander gefunden und nur das zählte.

An einem wunderschönen Sommertag nur wenige Wochen später wurden Guy of Gisborne und Ava of Leicestershire in Nottingham miteinander vermählt.

Stolz und glücklich trat Guy mit seiner Braut vor den Altar und auch Ava schaute voller Liebe und Seligkeit den Mann an, dem sie nun für alle Zeit angehörte.

Und in dem Augenblick, in dem die beiden einander ewige Liebe und Treue schworen, wussten sie, dass nichts sie jemals wieder trennen konnte. Sie gehörten zusammen, bis in alle Ewigkeit.

Hand in Hand schritt das frischvermählte Paar an seinen jubelnden Hochzeitsgästen vorbei, einer gemeinsamen Zukunft entgegen.

**ENDE**

**Hallo Olesia,**

**auch an dich zuerst mal ein ganz liebes Dankeschön für dein Kommi und dein Lob. Schön, dass auch dir der erste OS in meiner Sammlung gefallen hat.^^**

**Freut mich, dass ich die Charaktere und ihre Gedanken und Gefühle glaubwürdig rübergebracht habe und die bei der Geschichte richtig mitfiebern konntest. Ich muss sagen, ich war mir zuerst nicht recht sicher, wie gut ich daran bin, eure Wünsche umzusetzen, aber nun kann ich meine erste Geschichte als gelungen betrachten. ;)**

**Dein OS kommt auch bald an die Reihe, es kann allerdings noch eine Weile dauern, da ich erst noch einen anderen OS für meine Slash-Sammlung schreibe. Aber ich hoffe, das Warten wird sich auch für dich lohnen. Und wie gesagt, solltest du noch mehr Wünsche haben kannst du sie mir jederzeit gerne schreiben :))**

**GLG**

**Targaladwen**


End file.
